Final Distance
by BlueJeans07
Summary: Sequel to 'Uninvited Guests'; Wufei longs to comfort a certain braided ex-pilot...


Author's Note: This is the last songfic of the trilogy! I took a different path this time and chose Utada Hikaru's song Final Distance' instead of Debra Davis, I couldn't find one that suited what I wanted for this fic in her songs. Anyway, Utada is wonderful! She's my favorite J-pop artist! Utadaaaa... *_*;;  
  
Duo: Uhh... insert disclaimer here?? This pairing is now 5x2!! YEAH! It's about damn time!  
  
Final Distance  
Songfic by Blue Jeans  
Original Lyrics by Utada Hikaru  
Translation and Romijii found on Anime Lyrics.com  
  
Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru  
Even though I worry about it, I can't ask  
I'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy  
  
Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru  
I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart  
Again, just a little more distance  
  
  
  
A lone figure clad in a white robe stood inside a soft swirl of petals. My eyes traveled from a long brown braid and gazed into a pair of purple irises. Duo smiled at me and reached for me longingly. Suddenly, the robe was blown off, revealing a firm muscular body. I swallowed hard and let those arms pull me inside that warm embrace.  
  
he moaned as he held me tighter. I didn't say anything, not wanting to break the magic of the embrace he was holding me in. More petals enveloped us and a sweet scent of lilies floated all around us. Everything was soft, we were deep inside soft silk covers, sheets...  
  
Uggh... Fei....  
  
I groaned, feeling tension in my body and allowed myself to sigh,   
  
Purple eyes stared at me in shock. Then suddenly, Duo disappeared and I plummeted into the deep darkness, a shrill sound echoing in my ears like the ringing of bells...  
...which happened to be attachted to my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and reached over to flick the switch and shut it off. That dream again. Maxwell never seems to stop haunting me. I stretched and slowly began to roll off my futon when I felt a dampness around my groin area...  
  
My eyes widened in realization, Oh SHIT!  
  
Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby  
Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo  
We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby  
If you don't feel the same then tell me  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration  
  
It had been three months since since Maxwell first blew up at me. It had also been three months since I first had been able to utter his first name. It's strange that while I called him Duo' in my dreams, awake, he transformed into Maxwell'. There were barriers between us that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to be able to climb over. One was the cubical wall that divided respected work areas, another, well I guess that one was Maxwell's steadfast devotion to Heero. When they were together, I had never seen that idiot happier, but when I looked at the Perfect Soldier, I could tell that his heart had long since been claimed by that woman.  
  
Damn that woman. It's not her fault but she did hurt Maxwell. Damn the Perfect Soldier. He has no excuse.  
  
A final one was his last name. By calling him by his last name, I am respecting him like if he was an elder, but not as a close friend. Although he's called me Wufei,' or Fei', or (Nataku forbid) Fei-Fei', I just couldn't seem to go beyond Maxwell'.  
  
The sudden voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to become face-to-face with a white envelope that smelled of...lilies.... Lilies.... Hellooo? Wufei? This is Sally calling Wufei? Are you there? Suddenly, she reached over and pinched my nose, causing me to jump.  
  
Damn it, woman! What the hell do you think you're doing? I snarled and rubbed my sore nose with my hands.  
  
Sorry Wufei, but you've been staring at that sheet of paper for hours. She smiled then and handed me the envelope.  
  
I turned it over and saw my name written in fancy gold script, What's this? I opened it and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maxwell peer over with interest.  
  
Here you go Duo, you got one too, Sally handed him a matching envelope.  
  
Sweet! I wonder what it is?  
  
It's... an invitation to Heero's engagement party, I said with surprise.  
  
Maxwell fell silent beside me. Sally coughed, and stroked his chestnut hair, You okay Duo?  
  
Yeah... yeah I'm cool.  
  
No you're not... I thought to myself and sighed.  
  
I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance shijimete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
Yappari I wanna be with you  
I want to be with you now  
Believe in us together through the distance  
Now is the time  
We can start over  
Because I don't want to be alone  
One day, even the distance  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
Because after all, I wanna be with you  
  
Surprisingly, the engagement party had been a more private affair. Only close friends had been invited and it was being held in one of the most beautiful ballroom at the Winner-Barton mansion.  
  
Relena smiled at me and handed me a glass of champagne, Thank you so much for coming, you look very dashing!  
  
I accepted the compliment with a nod, Yellow suits you, Relena.  
  
She laughed, Better than pink?  
  
I had to smile at that, I don't know why all women go through that pink' phase. It's the worst color I've ever seen!  
  
Oh you just don't like it because a group of female techies painted Nataku pink in the hanger as an April Fool's prank! Sally joined in on the coversation.  
  
Woman! Must you bring that up?  
  
Relena laughed and went around to greet her guests. After a few pleasentries about the weather, Sally left to go talk to Noin who was hugely pregnant with Milliardo Peacecraft close by. I felt a tug on my silk tunic and I looked down to see the soft green eyes of Relena's adopted daughter, Miriam.  
  
Uncle Woofy!  
  
I groaned, WuFEI, Miriam.  
  
Woofy sounds cooler. I rolled my eyes heavenward as she went on, Why is Uncle Duo in a corner by himself? He didn't say hi to me when I poked him! He didn't even seem surprised when I snuck up on him!  
  
Your Uncle Maxwell? I was surprised that he even showed up, Where is he, Miriam?  
  
Over there, She pointed to a curtained recess in one of the darker corners of the ballroom.  
  
Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru  
Can a single word hurt this much?  
Teach me loneliness and then come back to me  
  
Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby  
Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo  
You can't stop the time, keep on trying baby  
I can't promise but, trust me  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration  
  
Determined, I marched over to the curtained recess and slipped in. Across from me sat Duo in a dark burgeundy suit and pink shirt with his collar unbuttoned and a champagne glass in his left hand. The dim lighting highlighted the gilt in the red velvet armchair and picked out the golden highlights in his chestnut hair as red velvet curtains seemed to float around him and his violet eyes were dark and contemplative.  
  
He was not of this world.   
  
I was so busy staring at him that I was startled to realize that he was looking at me with the same intense look. Slowly, he rose and moved towards me with his arms opened. I slipped gently into his embrace and held him close.  
  
Quatre was apparently playing his violin out there and the slow gentle music began to force us to sway back and forth. We were dancing, him and I. Holding each other tight, it felt like the two of us were gliding through a crisp star sparkled sky. We held each other for a bit, then moved back a little so that we could gaze into each other's eyes, the held each other again. Maxwell looked at me again, and before I knew, the two of us began to kiss. It wasn't one of those deep kisses that people give each other, it was slow and soft, as if we had the rest of the night to explore each other. Dimly, I recalled a sensations of petals and a scent of lilies, and I groaned and held him tighter.  
  
I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
I wanna be with you now  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We should stay together  
Yappari I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you now  
Fix your eyes on us in through the distance  
Now is the time  
We can start over  
Because I don't want to be alone  
Say it in words  
One day, even the distance  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
Because after all, I wanna be with you  
  
Maxwell sighed and snuggled closer to my embrace, You feel so soft... silky, and smooth.  
  
I smiled, That's because I'm wearing my robes.  
  
Well you should wear them more often, they suit you. He playfully unbuttoned the top two buttons of my Mandarin collar.  
  
I buried my face into his soft hair and sighed with content.  
  
  
  
  
You haven't said my name the entire time we've been here.  
  
I bit my lip at this one, Well... I've dreamed about this for awhile...  
  
  
  
Yes... and it always ends because I said your name.  
  
He was silent for a moment, resting his head on my shoulder, You know, you can call me something other than Maxwell' all the time. He lifted his head and soft violet ones stared into mine. Repeat after me, Duo. Duuuuoooo.  
  
  
  
Now, Duuuoooo. Don't forget to emphasize the oo' sound.  
  
I began to protest before he placed his finger over my lips.  
  
None of that! I won't have you using culture barriers on me! I'm the only one of the guys who you haven't called by first name ever since the war has ended. Now, Duuuoooo. Maxw- Duo. Duo removed his finger.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, Why the long one?  
  
You'll understand later, he winked at me impishly and snuggled closer.  
  
I enjoyed his embrace for a bit but I knew I had to ask this question, Duo. Are you sure about this? You and me... together?  
  
He was silent for a bit but he nodded, Yeah. I'm sure. This just feels _right_ ya know? When you came in wearing your white and gold Chinese outfit and your hair loose... it felt like you were a beacon of light, like you were glowing or something. Then I realized that ever since Heero left, all I was doing was feel sorry for myself and beat myself up about it, thinking was my fault he left when it really wasn't anyone's fault. Duo sighed then, I got over him, I knew it wasn't meant to be in the beginning but I was just happy that he chose me over her for a bit. Being in the darkness sucks, Fei... that's why I reached for you.  
  
Duo cupped my face in his hands and looked at me, You were always there for me, I could tell whenever you looked over the cubical wall but I was too busy drowning in self pity that I just never realized you were worried about me. He smiled as a tear slid down his cheek, Stay with me Fei, I want to be with you.  
  
I held him tightly.  
  
I wanna be with you now  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
We can start over, just you and me  
I wanna be with you now  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
We should stay together, just you and me  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you now  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
We can start over, just you and me  
I wanna be with you now  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
We should stay together, just you and me  
I wanna be with you  
  
When we left that curtained haven and went back out the party, we only found Relena, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa sitting at the a smaller round table. They smiled and waved at us the come over.  
  
You missed the party, but we saved you guys some cake, Quatre pushed over to plates toward us as we sat down, It's your favorite, Duo.  
  
All right! Duo whooped and dug in, but his left one held tightly on to my right one.  
  
Relena noticed this and went over to where we were sitting. She surprised me by giving me a huge hug and then gave Duo one as well. Heero broke into a rare smile when he realized what was going on between us. Then he too came over, but didn't hug us.  
  
Heero whispered softly.  
  
Duo looked at his former lover with a mouthful of chocolate cake.  
  
Heero slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close, Thanks. For everything. You   
know... he said it a bit louder, You're my best friend, I'll be honored if you'll be my best man.  
  
The others are the ushers right?  
  
Of course.  
  
Including Fei?  
  
  
  
Then, HECK YEAH, buddy! Duo embraced Heero enthusiastically, Don't forget to name one of your kids after me.  
  
I'll have to think about that... the table errupted with laughter.  
  
I looked at my new lover and smiled. My heart rose when he grinned happily at me and squeezed my hand.  
  
Wo ai ni, Duo.  
  
I love you too, Fei.  
  
Owari


End file.
